It is often difficult, if not impossible at times, for handicapped or older individuals to assume a standing position from a recumbent position; that is, from a sitting posture.
To that end, a number of so-called "lift" chairs have been developed which assist seniors or handicapped individuals to achieve a standing position from the chair using a motorized mechanism to incline or otherwise move the chair seat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,201, issued to Casey et al., a free standing chair can be converted into a lift chair using a stationary base to which the chair is attached as well as a compact lift mechanism. The lift mechanism includes a motorized assembly mounted from the front of the chair to tilt the forward end thereof upon activation of the motor.
A desire in industry persists for lift chairs which incorporate other salient features found in conventional chair counterparts. Prior to the invention, for example, it has not been possible to provide a safe and reliable lift mechanism for a rocking or adjustable reclining chair.